lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Stadium
The Stadium is one of the locations in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. The majority of Stage 2 takes place in this location. While the stadium acts as the primary setting of the second stage, Juliet surprisingly sees very little of it throughout the level. This is due to the introduction of the Chainsaw Dash, and Juliet simply dashing over many of the Stadium facilities. The stadium's field is a major location, however, acting as the scene for the Baseball Minigame and precursor to the boss battle with Vikke. Sub-Areas 'Workout Room' The Workout Room is a sub-area in the Stadium. There Zombies were currently excercising on treadmills and the player must kill them in order to progress. After a while the player will battle Danielle an enemy zombie that will unexpectedly attack after a number of zombies have been defeated. After Juliet leaves she may find Josephine and other zombie cheerleaders harrassing San Romero High School Students, and the Vaulting Box. 'Swimming Pool' Is a sub-area in the Stadium. Though not completely explored, Nick claims that the swimming pool was "unrealisticly" big. The swimming pool also had structural damage taken from the landing of Vikke's Ship. As the ship flew off Juliet had to immediately jump on the ship with the assitance of Cordelia and the boss battle with Vikke later begins. Appearance The Stadium looks just like an average stadium. Its appearance is reminiscent of the 50's with its green coloring, and a score board with a round shaping. The Stadium has a large seating capacity, along with small flags, light posts, and four plates. During the minigame the surroundings of the Stadium are cloudly and was currently raining during that time due to the thunder storms created by Vikke. Gameplay 'Stadium Facilities' As Juliet Dashes throughout the roofs of the Stadium Facilities, the player must use Fuel Canisters in order for the player to continue using the Chainsaw Dash. Amongst the level they may encounter Zombies and Lethal Time Limits as the buildings are continuously decaying from the continuing damage of the fires. When the player reaches the Workout Room, they must battle currently excercising zombies, as well as Danielle as zombie enemy. The player may also encounter ramps, in order to do the Big Jump and Thunder that will strike on the player. Once this is succeeded the player will enter the actual stadium. 'Baseball Minigame' As Juliet finally reaches the gift provided by Cordelia, the player is introduced to a whole new minigame. The Minigame requires Juliet to protect her runner from the enemy Baseball players, standing from the batter's position as she fires at various Baseball and Cheerleader undead. In order to win, Juliet must protect Nick as he makes 3 home runs around the field. Failure to protect him will result in the stadium blowing up. Afterwards, the player must go inside to meet Cordelia. Read more .. Gallery 'Gameplay' Baseball3.jpg|Juliet and Nick at the Stadium Baseball2.jpg|The Baseball Minigame Stadium Facilities.jpg|The top of the Stadium Facilities Big Jump.png|Big Jump Spinning Juliet.jpg|A spinning Juliet Workout Room Zombies.png|Workout Room Zombies References *A baseball zombie may exclaim "I'll go Ted Williams on your FACE". Ted WIlliams is a famous baseball player. Trivia/Notes *It is unknown why there are zombies under ground of the Stadium. See Also *Stage 2 *Vikke *Boss Fight: Vikke *Baseball Minigame *Baseball Zombies Category:Locations Category:San Romero Category:Places